<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by Shinigami24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533982">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24'>Shinigami24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Margaret Carter Files [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic References, F/F, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Serpent society (Marvel), Smut, Thor!Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A enemy of the past is very much alive in the present. HYDRA uses their secret weapon against the heroes and the world. The heroes must fight to stop them before everyone is hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Margaret Carter Files [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/486317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the final fic in this series. After this, I can focus on my other fic series.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A recap of Endgame.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the prologue. I'm focusing on MoB for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>previously on Margaret Carter Files;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Thanos came hunting for the Infinity Stones. He believed that the world was overpopulated and wanted to cut it by half. The team fought hard to stop him, but their efforts were fruitless.</p><p>His goal was too successful and the Avengers lost. Five months of grief, anger, and loss passed before the team got the courage to try. They played with time travel and reversed the violence.</p><p>Luckily, they were able to fix the damage. Thanos was defeated and all of his victims brought back. This brings us to the present day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up as they watched a sitcom. They laughed and cried as the episode played out. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>HYDRA Facility, secret location;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The heroes were unaware that trouble was brewing. HYDRA agents visited the storage room and went to some machines. They tapped some buttons and a hissing sound emerged as a cryo tube was rolled forwards.</p><p>They carefully brought a person out. Said person wore a skintight suit. The person staggered. They repeated the process and another person emerged from a cryo tube nearby.</p><p>"What..." they slurred.</p><p>"It's 2020 now." a HYDRA agent said.</p><p>"That long? It's only the 19th century!" they denied.</p><p>"A lot has happened. Let us fill you in." Jack Rollins answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dora Milaje train.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 1, ch 2-9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked with something else last week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Queen Ramonda, T'Challa, Nakia, and Shuri sat down to breakfast. The food consisted of cornmeal porridge with milk and sugar. Sides were; beskuit, bananas, and mangoes. There were tea and coffee to drink. The mood was merry as they discussed plans for the day.</p><hr/><p>After breakfast, Nadia, Okoye, and the other members of the Dora Milaje had practice. They trained with weapons. They also took turns sparring with various partners. Okoye was overlooking the new recruits. They learned martial arts, all forms of hand to hand combat, and how to fight with weapons and tools. They also had lessons into information gathering, strategy, and tactics.</p><p>"Do they have potential?" Nakia asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes. They does." Okoye replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>downtown, Golden City;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>T'Challa and Nakia rode the Wakandan Maglev Train downtown. Then they walked through the streets looking at everything. They smiled as they enjoyed themselves.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>vague location;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Erik Killmonger and Ulysses managed to escape prison. They made it to the outskirts.</p><p>"Now, to settle a score!" Erik proclaimed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Bucky and Steve's house;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They watched a movie; Ladyhawke. They watched as Mouse escaped Aquila's dungeons and teamed up with the mysterious Etienne and his hawk. They booed Aquila when Isabeau was introduced and they learned the tale of the star-crossed lovers.</p><p>"He needs to learn how to take a no for an answer!" Steve shouted.</p><p>"Some people are like that." Bucky pointed out.</p><p>"Still, respect women and their choices!" Steve fumed. Bucky had his hands full trying to calm down his fuming lover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Come and Get Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik challenges T'Challa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 2, ch 3-9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Erik and Klaue arrived in Wakanda with their own army of hired mercenaries. They were there for two purposes, Erik wanted revenge and Klaue merely wanted more vibranium to sell.</p><p>"Here we are! Come and get me, T'Challa!" Erik announced as all the hell broke loose...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Black Panther arrived with the Dora Milaje. A fierce battle broke out. Black Panther fought Erik while Okoye and Nakia took on Klaue. The rest of the Dora Milaje dealt with the mercs. Both sides fought fiercely, neither were willing to yield. The outcome would decide Wakanda's fate.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The fight was raging when T'Challa got the upper hand. Erik was disarmed and tied up. Seeing that their leader was defeated, several mercs chose the wiser option and promptly surrendered. Others were stubborn and fought to the bitter end. The outcome was the surviving mercs being taken into custody.</p><hr/><p>The next day, the Dora Milaje dropped the mercs off at UN and took Erik and Ulysses Klaue to the Raft. They needed a more secure prison to hold the duo. Erik fought his bonds while Klaue tried to bribe his way free. Luckily or unluckily, depending on whom you ask the Dora Milaje were incorruptible.</p><p>"Be careful. Klaue will try to buy his way out." Okoye warned the warden.</p><p>"Noted." the warden replied as they turned and motioned for the prisoners to be taken care of.</p><hr/><p>That evening, T'Challa and Nakia sat down to a private dinner. They had Durban chicken curry with basmati rice and a sambal oelek on the side. There were wine to drink. They smiled and talked over their meal. When they had finished, they had fruit tart for dessert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Settle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team settle into life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 3, ch 4-9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Avengers Facility, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers had training. They tried out the updated obstacle course. The course now included balance beams, hurdles, parallel bars and a zipline between trees, tunnels, stepping stones, a makeshift mud pit with a rope to swing across, stutter step tires, a ropes course, traverse walls, over and under bars, a slide, a makeshift maze of orange cones, walls, and climbs. </p><p>"Ready, set, go!" Sam said as he started timing them.</p><hr/><p>While the current crop of Avengers were going through the obstacle course, the retired Avengers settled into normal lives. Thor lived in London with Jane, while Bucky and Steve lived in Wakanda. Clint was on his farm with his family. They were doing well.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Barton homestead, Missouri;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clint and Laura had some alone time. The kids were at friends' houses, so the parents had some time to themselves. They put on a tv show and relaxed into the couch. They needed this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers got together for a movie marathon. They needed to decide which movie to pick.</p><p>"The choices; are the Star War Saga plus Rogue One and Solo." Darcy began.</p><p>"Other options are The Hobbit and Lord of Rings trilogies." Pietro added.</p><p>"We need to take a vote." Sam said. So they settled in to begin a lengthy discussion.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They got naked and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky went slow as he dragged it out for as long as humanly possible. Steve moaned the entire time.</p><p>A long time later, Bucky took pity on his love and wrapped his fingers around his husband. A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests.</p><p>Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside of the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers have more enemies in the shadows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 4 as promised, ch 5-9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later, the Avengers went about their usual routine. They would train and have meals together. They got together one or twice a week to hang out. Their activities varied from a movie night to games night or trips to the Central Park. They were living life to the fullest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Barton homestead, Missouri;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clint and Laura played Go Fish with their kids. They took turns asking;</p><p>"Do you have Queen of hearts?" Cooper asked.</p><p>"Go Fish." Lila replied. Cooper groaned as he picked a card from the pile.</p><p>"Do you have Ace of spades?" Lila asked her mom.</p><p>"Here." Laura answered as she handed the card over. The game continued.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and watched tv. They sighed as they relaxed into the couch. They needed this.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, a mystery meeting was underway. A group of persons huddled together talking in low voices.</p><p>"Do you know what to do?" the leader was saying.</p><p>"Attack the Avengers." came the reply.</p><p>"We need to plan this carefully." another person warned. So they settled in to hash out certain details.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>twins' quarters, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vision and Wanda cooked together. They smiled as they chopped veggies for the stir fry, they were preparing. Wanda turned to the stove as she cooked chicken. They also put fluffy rolls on a tray and placed it in the oven. </p><p>When dinner was ready, they sat down to dig in. They laughed and smiled as they talked over their delicious meal. When they finished, they shared a sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Park Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A normal day has an ominous result.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 5, ch 6-9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy and Angie met with Pepper. Pepper brought her infant daughter, Morgan so they could finally meet her. The baby had jet black hair and deep brown eyes. She was bubbly and smiling happily at the new attention.</p><p>"Meet Morgan Helena Stark," Pepper smiled. They cooed over the young girl.</p><p>"She's so adorable!" Angie beamed.</p><p>"She looks exactly like Tony." she finished.</p><p>"Do you want to hold her?" Pepper asked.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Angie beamed. She took the tiny girl into her arms and cooed down at her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vision, Wanda, and Skye visited Central Park. It was supposed to be a fun day at the zoo with the friends walking and looking at the animals.</p><p>They were on their way to meet Darcy and Pietro at the Central Park Zoo when mercenaries attacked. The mercs surrounded them and pulled out stun guns and cuffs. The air was so tense, it snapped.</p><p>All the hell broke loose as civilians screamed and fled. The trio put up one hell of a fight. The fight ended when the mercs heard police sirens. They fled the scene without taking any of the heroes.</p><p>"What was that about?!" Darcy yelled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Metropolitan Museum of Art, Manhattan;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Scott and Hope went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They walked around the museum, holding hands and looking at the various kinds of art pieces. There were paintings, sculptures, etc. They had fun viewing the artwork. They left the museum talking about the art.</p><p>"Nothing better than a day of just looking at works of art." Hope beamed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers sat down to dinner. Dinner was chicken teriyaki with rice, broccoli, and cauliflower. They smiled and talked over their meal. It was a nice break from everything.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about their day. They discussed little Morgan.</p><p>"She is adorable." Angie sighed.</p><p>"I know. Did you hear about the fiasco at Central Park?" Peggy responded.</p><p>"Yes, Vision, Wanda, and Skye were planning on visiting Central Park Zoo, only they got attacked." Angie replied.</p><p>"I hope that it isn't an ominous omen of the future." Peggy frowned.</p><p>"We'll have to wait and see." Angie replied. Then they resumed cuddling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ball Park Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers are interrupted on another leisurely day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 6, ch 7-9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed since the Central Park Attack. The villains wasted no time and revealed themselves. The Avengers were horrified to discover that the Serpent Society had returned into a new incarnation.</p><p>"Thanos' snap probably gave them the opportunity to escape and regroup." Natasha theorized.</p><p>"Everyone got a fresh start. Why not a criminal organization?" she finished.</p><p>"You're right, we were stretched thin all over the place." Carol nodded. They groaned, wonderful. They would have to recapture them and check with the Raft to make sure that no one else had managed to escape.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>softball field, Central Park, Manhattan;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers were playing in Central Park's softball fields when the Serpent Society found them. A fierce battle broke out with heavy hitters like Carol, the super soldiers, and Wanda fighting the serpents. While others evacuated the civilians and got them out of the line of fire. The fight ended with the Avengers winning. Half of the serpents fled while others were captured.</p><p>"We have some," Wanda smiled.</p><p>"That means they can tell us where the rest are." she finished.</p><hr/><p>After lunch, Vision and Wanda got donuts from a food truck. They smiled as they tasted the delicious treats. They walked around, talking and holding hands.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers had a Jane Austen movie marathon. The lineup were; Pride &amp; Prejudice, Sense &amp; Sensibility, Mansfield Park, Emma, Northanger Abbey, and Persuasion.</p><p>"Which one should we begin with?" Bobbi asked.</p><p>"Do we have to watch them?" Pietro complained.</p><p>"The girls out voted us." Lance sighed.</p><p>"We put up with Godzilla movies. So now it's your turn to suffer!" Darcy declared. Pietro groaned.</p><p>"Let's put it to a vote." Peggy suggested. Once again, the ladies won and picked Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They got naked and onto the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepared Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the younger man. He went slow and dragged it out.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.</p><p>"We have all night." Bucky was undaunted. A long time later, he sped up the pace, and wrapped a hand around Steve. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve's inner muscles clamping down on his cock. He managed to hold out for a few minutes before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chrysler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers get an official message.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers got together for brunch. Brunch consisted of bacon, sausages, hash browns, breakfast burritos, spinach quiche, breakfast casserole, bagels with lox, Belgian Waffles with strawberries, and powdered sugar, dim sum, and blueberry muffins.</p><p>There were vegetable juice, orange juice, milk, and coffee to drink. Desserts were just as extravagant and delicious with cinnamon rolls, a fruit platter, coffee cake, chocolate lava cakes, banana bread, strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting, raspberry bars, and chocolate chip cookies. The mood was merry as they got in line with their plates.</p><p>They loaded their plates and found seats. After sitting down, they dug in and talked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>rec room, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The twins, Trip, Skye, and Darcy played poker. Skye dealt the cards and they carefully arranged their cards. They eyed each other, looking for tells as they tried to work out their strategy. They took turns selecting and discarding their cards. Eventually the game ended when Darcy won.</p><p>"Read 'em and weep!" Darcy exclaimed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Broadway theatre, Broadway District, Midtown Manhattan;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The couples watched Hamilton at Broadway. They enjoyed the story from start to end. The historical play had them on the edge of their seats. When it was time for curtail call, they gave the cast a standing ovation.</p><hr/><p>One day, the Avengers received a challenge letter. Bruce brought tin the mail and passed their letters and postcards around. Peggy sorted her mail and found the challenge letter.</p><p>"Meet us for the final fight at Chrysler Building. 10AM tomorrow." Peggy read.</p><p>"It's a challenge letter!" Pietro shouted. They looked at each other.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they discussed the letter.</p><p>"They have sheer fall sending us a challenge letter." Angie commented.</p><p>"It gives us time to prepare and we'll end it tomorrow." Peggy replied. They held each other and sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Serpents play dirty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chrysler Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Serpent Society arrived at the Art Deco-style skyscraper with their teams. The atmosphere got tense and dangerous as they armed themselves. They entered the building and spread out all over the floors. Taking their positions, they turned on their walkie talkies. They had planned for this, even going as far to hire mercenaries from all over the world.</p><p>"Secure all exits and floors! Don't let them escape!" Cobra declared.</p><p>"Don't hurt the civilians just yet." he added.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Chrysler Building;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers arrived at Chrysler Building and saw police officers milling around. SWAT teams had vests on and carried guns. An officer was on the phone.</p><p>"What's going on?" Peggy asked the police chief.</p><p>"What situation do we have inside?" she continued.</p><p>"Hostage situation," he replied.</p><p>"Got calls all over the block of a team in all black arriving and storming the building. No civilians have been harmed, but I don't know how long that will last." he finished.</p><p>"Figures!" Quicksilver shouted.</p><p>"Collateral isn't much to them." he sighed.</p><p>"Is there any entrances we can get in through without them seeing?" Black Widow wanted to know. The chief shook his head. They had tried every possible entrance, but the single civilian they allowed to communicate with them said it was all locked down. The negotiator looked up from his phone.</p><p>"They want you on the 70th floor, pronto." he said.</p><p>"That's our cue." Quicksilver said.</p><p>"You go with them." the police officer commanded his men.</p><p>"Follow their orders and secure the hostages."</p><p>"Get SHIELD here, we will need them to get the civilians out. They can provide cover for your men." White Wolf added. An officer rushed to call SHIELD.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Chrysler Building;</em> </strong>
</p><p>A few minutes later, the Avengers entered the building and found the Serpents.</p><p>"Good, you're here." Cobra declared.</p><p>"Good to know that heroes are still so obedient." he proclaimed.</p><p>"Now, let's end this." he finished. A fierce battle broke out. Scarlet Witch used energy blasts. Quicksilver zoomed around taking serpents out.  Wasp and Ant-Man shrunk down and sabotaged their weapons by stealing bullets and other artillery from the enemies. Neither side were willing to relent, the outcome would determine the winner.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Chrysler Building;</em> </strong>
</p><p>While the battle raged, SHIELD agents and SWAT teams went to rescue the hostages. All the hell broke loose as SWAT officers provided cover so the agents could get the civilians out. It took considerable time but they managed to get everyone out. The mercs were taken out by SWAT officers.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.</p><p>"We got them." Angie smiled.</p><p>"Yes, and the citizens are safe." Peggy nodded. They smiled as they relaxed. The city was safe again. Another victory for the Avengers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Times Are Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers bring the team to the Raft.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 9, I'll be switching to WotW next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers took their prisoners to the Raft. The mercs had been dropped off at UN for the CIA to sort out. The Serpents tried multiple times to escape, only to be recaptured.</p><p>"Here's the new group." Captain America said to the warden.</p><p>"Them again? Thank you." the warden said as she beckoned for some officers to come forward and escort the prisoners.</p><p>"Has anyone else escaped?" White Wolf asked.</p><p>"Yes, we had some inmates escape right after the Snap." came the reply.</p><p>"How can it be possible?" Vision wanted to know.</p><p>"The Decimation made it possible. We were short handed." one of the officers responded.</p><p>"Can you please give us a list so we can alert others?" Captain America inquired.</p><p>"Get the list." the warden said to an officer.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HYDRA facility, hidden location;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>HYDRA found out about the Chrysler Building battle. They cursed before bringing the newspapers to a room in the facility.</p><p>"Here." they said, as they dropped the papers in front of their new guests. They read the headlines:</p><p>'Battle Between Avengers and Serpent Society!' Chrysler Building Hostage Crisis!'</p><p>"We told you that the world has changed. Read them and see for yourself." Crossbones stated. They picked up said papers and started reading.</p><p>"Peggy Carter is Captain America?! How?! She's a woman!" William Burnside scoffed drawing death stares from several female HYDRA agents.</p><p>"How interesting." Dottie Underwood smirked.</p><p>"We need to plan our counterattack." Sinthea Schmidt declared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central Park, Manhattan;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The couples went to a music concert. They listened to the lively music and danced along. It was a fun date.</p><hr/><p>After the date, Trip, Skye, Bucky, and Steve met up at the senior living home. They reunited with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. They greeted each other with hugs and handshakes.</p><p>"It's so good to see you guys again!" Dum Dum beamed. They sat down to catch up. It had been awhile.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bucky and Steve's bedroom, guest room at Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their guest room. They locked the door and stripped. Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Bucky joined him with the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, taking his time.</p><p>When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was quick.</p><p>Within ten minutes, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around his husband. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge soon after. As they came down from their climaxes, they couldn't stop kissing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Not in Briefing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharon has the day off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 10, sorry for the delay, but my beta is in a different time zone at the moment. So it's taking me awhile to get my chapters back from her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>July, 2020;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sharon Carter had the day off. These days were few and far between, so she decided to make the most of it. After packing an overnight bag and taking care of some small errands, she got into her car and drove an hour away.</p><p>She pulled into the driveway that led to a humble brownstone, and Peggy and Angie waved her inside. They greeted each other with hugs.</p><p>"Good to finally see you around," Peggy smiled.</p><p>"I almost forgot you existed." she added. Sharon laughed,</p><p>"Wow, Aunt Peggy. Really feeling the love here."</p><p>"She's goofing. British here has been talking about seeing you all this week," Angie chuckled. She put a roast on the table and went back to get the wine.</p><p>"Glad to have you here, Sharon." Peggy smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers had a rare day off, so they gathered in the den. Peggy and Angie walked in with Sharon.</p><p>"Look who had the day off." Peggy beamed. They stood up to hug their friend. Afterwards they sat down and took turns swapping stories.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you about the time I met Black Widow?" Sharon mentioned.</p><p>"No, when was that?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Well, it was a few years ago..." Sharon began.</p><hr/><p>While the Avengers were taking a walk down memory lane, Bucky and Steve got hot dogs from a food truck. They walked around the local park holding hands as they took bites of their hot dogs. They smiled as they walked. It was nice to have a break once in a while.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SHIELD headquarters, 2011;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sharon had just arrived at headquarters when she was called to Nick Fury's office. She arrived and found Phil Coulson there.</p><p>"We have a mission for you, Agent 13." Fury began.</p><p>"What is it?" Sharon asked. She had enjoyed the day off so much, but it was back to work. Duty was always calling.</p><p>"We do not have time to completely brief you," Phil said.</p><p>"Please read this dossier and get ready." he requested.</p><p>"Thank you." Sharon said as she accepted the mission.</p><p>"Your team is ready." Fury added.</p><hr/><p>A hour or so later, Agent 13 was doing recon for her intelligence gathering. Sadly, her mission went FUBAR half way through. She had just finished downloading intel on a disk when she encountered someone. A woman wearing a black bodysuit appeared in front of her.</p><p>"Agent 13 of SHIELD, how unexpected." she stated. Agent 13 froze. This hadn't been in the briefing!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharon encounters a new face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 11, ch 12-13 will be posted next. The rest of the chapters will be posted tmw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent 13 cursed as she barely recovered her composure enough to speak. She studied her opponent carefully. While the woman wore a black catsuit, she had blond hair and blue eyes.</p><p>"Who are you?" she wanted to know.</p><p>"Black Widow." came the curt reply. Agent 13 raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"I have met Black Widow, and you definitely aren't her." she retorted.</p><p>"Ah yes, Natasha Romanov is Black Widow, but I was made in the same assassin factory," the woman responded.</p><p>"I trained in the Red Room too, but you can call me Crimson Widow." she finished.</p><p>Agent 13 jumped into action, almost catching the woman off guard. They fought using their fists and feet. Crimson Widow was a serious skilled fighter, lending more credibility to her story of being in the Red Room.</p><p>As the Widow reached for her weapon, holstered at her hip, Agent 13 took the opportunity and kicked her in the chest. Following that kick, she turned and punched her cheek and combined with a knee to the face. The woman fell to her back, unconscious. The computer had finished uploading so Agent 13 got the disk and pocked it. She then got the hell out of there.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fury's office, Triskelion, Washington D.C.;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Agent 13 gave her report to Fury. </p><p>"The mission went south fast and I went to collect the intel per mission objective. A woman using the code name; Black Widow and Crimson Widow approached me." she was saying.</p><p>"Crimson Widow, hm? That certainly is unexpected." Fury mused.</p><p>"Obviously," Sharon sighed.</p><p>"She almost got me, but it seems like she is more green than Natasha. She took her eye off me and a punch and a knee landed. She was out like a light." she recalled.</p><p>"I knew that the Red Room still had influence." Fury commented.</p><p>"You ever heard of her?" Sharon wanted to know.</p><p>"No, but Romanov may know who she is. If she did train in the Red Room." Fury responded. They talked for several minutes before Fury ended the meeting.</p><hr/><p>While Sharon was filling Fury in, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched a sitcom. They laughed and cried at their favorite parts. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Avengers Facility, present day;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You know the rest." Sharon said as she concluded her tale.</p><p>"Crimson Widow?" Pietro asked.</p><p>"These code names are getting less and less unique." he promptly declared.</p><p>"I didn't know that there were other Black Widows." Skye commented.</p><p>"I think I know who you are talking about." Natasha and Angie said in union. They looked at each other before Natasha spoke.</p><p>"Yelena Belova, she trained with me." Natasha explained.</p><p>"Like the rest of us, she was an orphan from the Cold War conflicts in the satellite states. She came in a few years before I finished my official training." she finished.</p><p>"She was like a sister." Natasha confessed.</p><p>"Could she be still alive?" Vision asked.</p><p>"Who knows?" Natasha replied.</p><p>"The one thing about us Red Room girls is that we don't shy from deaths. They beat that out of us." Natasha declared. They talked for hours.</p><hr/><p>A hour or so later, Scott and Hope went to a diner for lunch. They ordered burgers and fries with coke. They smiled as they talked over their lunch. When dessert came, they shared a banana split.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Simple Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharon, Trip, and Skye go to Wakanda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 12, ch 13 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, the Avengers took the day off. They visited the Central Park Zoo. They went from exhibit to exhibit and visited the numerous animals. They saw the central garden where the sea lion pool was.</p><p>The tropic zone held birds, snakes, and bats. The temperate territory held red pandas, flamingos, turtles, snow leopards, and snow monkeys. The polar circle consisted of grizzly bears, harbor seals, penguins, and other kinds of birds. They visited the 3D theater and went to eat lunch. They completed their trip with a visit to the gift shop.</p><hr/><p>One day, Sharon, Trip, and Skye visited Bucky and Steve in Wakanda for a reunion. They hugged each other in joy. Then they sat down to talk. They had tons of catching up to do.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Broadway theater, Theatre District, New York City, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the couples had a group date. They went to see Wicked on Broadway. From start to end, the lively musical had them on the edge of their seats. They loved the songs and tale. When it was time for the curtain call, they gave the cast a standing ovation.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, the Avengers Facility, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The next day, the Avengers gathered in the den for a movie marathon. The theme was Disney. They had bowls of popcorn, cans of diet and regular coke, sprite, root beer, and fruit punch. There also were; Reese's peanut butter cups, kit-kats, crunch bars, peppermint patties, and sour gummy worms.</p><p>"What's the lineup for today?" Darcy asked.</p><p>"Snow White &amp; the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, Pollyanna, the Great Locomotive Chase, Bedknobs &amp; Broomsticks, and the Nutcracker &amp; the Four Realms." Sam listed.</p><p>"Great!" Pietro beamed as they started up Snow White.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Bucky and Steve's bedroom, their place, Wakanda;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped down to their birthday suits and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He slowed down and dragged it out.</p><p>A long time later, he took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around him. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes before spilling his own seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their orgasms, they couldn't stop kissing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Comeback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heroes try to get some time to themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 13, ch 14 will be posted next. The rest of the chapters tmw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed since the Serpent Society's comeback. The team barely had time ot themselves, but tonight they got time away from their duties as heroes.</p><p>The Avengers were going through the Disney movies they had in their collection. After looking through and picking the favorites, they had Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Young Black Stallion, The Great Locomotive Chase, and Mary Poppins. Earlier that day, they went to the store and brought snacks, candy, and sodas.</p><p>"Which movie do we start with?" Sam asked.</p><p>"You can pick." Darcy said. Sam nodded and picked up 101 Dalmatians. It seemed childish to watch these movies, but the innocent things in life were to be appreciated when they saw so much evil.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Peggy and Angie met up with Pepper at a cafe. Pepper had Morgan in a stroller, the little girl playing with a plushie and kicking her feet. The women greeted each other with hugs and sat down. A waiter brought them their menus and gave them a moment to order drinks. After they ordered soda and iced tea, they started to speak. It had been awhile since they were together.</p><p>"I have new pictures of Morgan." Pepper smiled.</p><p>"Her daycare had class photos and the kids all look so cute."</p><p>"Oh, that's just precious!" Angie beamed.</p><p>"Can I get some prints for our family room? I only have her infant photos." she finished.</p><p>"I'll get them printed on our way to the boutique," Pepper smiled. Morgan cooed and reached for Angie's pinned hair. The woman laughed, and Angie took out her pearl hair clip to let the little girl play.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Peggy and Angie's place;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They looked through the pictures Pepper had given them of Morgan. The class pictures were themed with little butterflies. Each child had a unique butterfly cutout. Morgan was close to the middle, her little smile so bright.</p><p>"She's beyond adorable." Angie smiled. Peggy nodded her agreement as they resumed looking at the pictures.</p><p>"I'll pick up some frames later." Peggy smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>vague location;</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>HYDRA had a meeting. It had been sheer fortune that they had managed to escape during the snap. Due to the decimation, everyone around the world were shorthanded, so it was a matter of timing. The prisoners managed to escape and regrouped since then. Now the new incarnation were ready for anything.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We need a plan of attack." Sinthea Schmidt announced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any ideas?" she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've thrown about everything and they manage to defeat us." Ward complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We use our weapon on them." Viper spoke up. Everyone looked at her, so she started to explain her idea...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>their bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky was sprawled out on their bed while Steve sat on a nearby chair drawing. When Steve had finished, he beamed.</p><p>"Done, I'll start painting tomorrow." he declared. Bucky sat up to look at the easel, but Steve shook his head.</p><p>"It's not painted yet." he said. Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, but he kissed his love softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Older enemies come back to haunt them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 14, ch 15-the epi will be posted tmw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>HYDRA were hard at work waking up some of their greatest assets. They visited the storage room and got to work. Each "weapon" was frozen in the chamber with regular mind wipes through the years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were pushing buttons on a console while the cryo tubes rolled forward. They carefully brought out William Burnside and Dottie Underwood. All of the scientists and guards kept a close eye on them in case they lashed out. Both figures had played important roles in the past. Now it was time to bring them back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, give them the mission." Jack Rollins ordered.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Golden City, Wakanda;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve met with T'Challa and Shuri for lunch. They sat down to cheese, a fruit platter, chakalaka &amp; pap, boerewors, apricot blatjang, and potjiekos. They smiled and talked over their meal. It was nice to see each other again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped down to their birthday suits and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. He went slow as he dragged the pace out.</p><p>"Hurry up, please!" Steve pleaded.</p><p>"Be patient, we have all day." Bucky was undaunted. Steve groaned as he resigned himself to a long wait. A long time later, Bucky took pity on his love and wrapped his fingers around Steve as he sped up the pace. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. A few minutes later, Bucky spilled his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>downtown Manhattan, New York City, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dottie and William appeared in downtown Manhattan. They looked around, taking in all of the changes. A smirk broke out on Burnside's lips when he spotted a jewelry store. He nudged Dottie and nodded towards said store.</p><p>"Let's begin there." he suggested.</p><p>"I like that idea very much." Dottie returned her current partner's smirk. They walked inside the jewelry store.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>conference room, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers were surprised when they were called in for a meeting with Nick Fury. They filed into one of the conference rooms and took seats around the table.</p><p>"What is going on?" Wanda asked.</p><p>"Trouble. Old enemies have returned." Nick announced as he got out a folder and opened it. Pictures were then handed around. Peggy turned pale when she saw certain faces.</p><p>"They are supposed to be dead!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Isn't that Dottie Underwood?" Angie asked when she saw Dottie's picture.</p><p>"She was a Black Widow. One of the best in the program. One day, she was taken by a handler and we never saw her again." she recalled.</p><p>"Yes, the same. The man is William Burnside. He claimed to be Captain America in the 50s, it took us some time before we found his real name. He turned out to be insane, having created his own serum and tested it on himself and another person. Things came to a head and we fought. He and 'Bucky Barnes' fell overboard in a dam..." Peggy replied before she remembered something.</p><p>"Wait, are you sure that Jack Monroe won't be reappearing?" she said suddenly.</p><p>"Very sure. Monroe's body washed up. It's in the files." Fury replied. They could only sigh. So much for getting some actual peace and quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The assets get bold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 15, ch 16-the epi will be posted later. I need to go to bed after this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>HYDRA Facility, vague location;</em> </strong>
</p><p>HYDRA read the papers. Wide smiles broke out when they saw the headlines. They congratulated each other.</p><p>"This was a great idea." Crossbones said to their boss; Sinthea.</p><p>"We have their attention, and we know for sure that the assets will do our bidding." he finished.</p><p>"Thank you, gentlemen. But we aren't done." Sinthea smiled.</p><p>"We're only getting started." she proclaimed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Barton homestead, Missouri;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They sat down to play Go Fish. They took turns asking each other questions.</p><p>"Do you have ace of hearts?" they asked.</p><p>"Go Fish." came the reply. Sometimes they hit the jackpot and cards were handed over. The game ended with Cooper winning.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Barton homestead;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Clint and Laura had some alone time. After they finished putting the kids to bed, they sat down on the couch to watch a rom-com; 'You've Got Mail.' They enjoyed it. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Brooklyn Bridge Park, Brooklyn;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers had the day off. They decided to visit Brooklyn Bridge Park. They were enjoying the Main Street section. They had just finished touring Environmental Education Center and was relaxing on the Main Street Lawn when HYDRA agents led by Dottie Underwood found them.</p><p>"Long time no see!" Dottie announced. They groaned as all the hell broke loose. A fierce battle broke out. In the end, the fight ended with the Avengers winning. HYDRA agents promptly fled the park.</p><p>"Damn it!" they cursed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Peggy and Angie's quarters;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They finished showering and changed into comfortable clothes. Then they relaxed on the couch. They were still exhausted from the day's fiasco.</p><p>"They got away." Angie groaned.</p><p>"We'll get them next time." Peggy reassured. They nodded as they cuddled up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Stadium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The enemy finally issues a challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 16 as promised,ch 17-the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers got together in the dining room for brunch. The table was filled with platters and trays of delicious smelling foods. The menu consisted of Belgian waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, and powder sugar as toppings. Other than that, there were also bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon, cucumber and tomato slices, sausages, bacon, toast, pancakes, breakfast burritos, spinach quiche, blueberry muffins, and french toast. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink. The dessert menu consisted of a fruit platter, coffee cake, cinnamon rolls, chocolate cake, and cheesecake bars. The mood was merry as they piled their plates and sat down.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central Park, Manhattan;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vision and Wanda went out to Central Park. They walked around holding hands as they took in the breathtaking view.</p><p>"Thank you for a wonderful time." Wanda smiled.</p><p>"My pleasure." Vision responded as they squeezed hands.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>games room, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Trip, Sam, Pietro, Darcy, and Skye played poker. The cards were dealt and they rearranged their cards into playable hands. They took turns selecting and discarding cards while they eyed each other. They tried searching for visible tells as they played. The game ended with them laying out their hands and speaking into union.</p><p>"Three of a kind." Darcy declared.</p><p>"Full house." Pietro cheered.</p><p>"Two pair." Skye replied.</p><p>"A straight flush." Sam announced.</p><p>"Royal flush." Trip smirked. The table groaned as they cried out into dismay.</p><p>"Thank you for the game." Trip smiled as he gathered the pot of IOU slips and candy pieces.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door as they stripped and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, making sure to stretch him out. Steve groaned all the while. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the younger man. He slowed down and dragged it out.</p><p>A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace. Moments later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes before spilling his seed deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled Steve close.</p><hr/><p>One day, the Avengers got together in the rec room as Angie brought in the mail.</p><p>"Here's the mail." she announced, handing out letters or postcards. Peggy received an envelope. She opened said envelope and took out a letter and started reading.</p><p>"If you want to settle this. Meet us at Yankee Stadium tomorrow at noon." she read.</p><p>"It's a challenge letter!" Pietro shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bizarre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fights takes a strange turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 17, ch 18-the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Yankee Stadium was packed with adults and kids alike. Baseball players were there to get in a final practice before their home game. A group of kids were there for a birthday party. A classic tour had just finished and the visitors were exiting the gift shop when all the hell broke loose literally. HYDRA agents accompanied Dottie and Burnside when they arrived at the stadium and took the place hostage.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yankee Stadium, New York City, New York;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Avengers arrived at the stadium to find police cars parked outside. Police officers milled around while a negotiator spoke on the phone. SHIELD agents were already there talking with the officer in charge.</p><p>"What's up?" Quicksilver asked.</p><p>"Hostage situation." came the reply.</p><p>"Not again!" Quake moaned. Was there no end to HYDRA's nefarious schemes? Finally they managed to get inside the stadium.</p><p>"Time to finish this." Dottie smirked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were enjoying themselves on the couch as they cuddled and relaxed. They needed this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yankee Stadium;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers faced off against HYDRA. A fierce battle broke out. This battle would decide the winner. Neither side were willing to yield. While the battle raged, SHIELD agents and the police got the hostages out. The kids were dismayed to leave. The birthday girl was vastly unhappy that her party was spoiled. The fight ended with the heroes winning.</p><p>"Sorry, dear." the team apologized. They helped the girl's family restore the party and stayed to celebrate her birthday. The girl was happy to have more friends to celebrate with and it turned the day around.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie arrived back at their quarters. They showered and changed before sitting down to eat leftovers and watch tv.</p><p>"It's over." Peggy sighed.</p><p>"Of all days, I didn't expect a birthday party to be happening." Angie commented.</p><p>"That was the most bizarre fight I have ever been in." Peggy agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. New Batch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The agents bring in the new prisoners.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 18, the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHIELD took HYDRA agents to the Raft. Dottie and William kept trying to escape while other agents like Crossbones, Sinthea, and Jack Rollins cursed them out. They finally arrived at the Raft and handed over their prisoners to the warden.</p><p>"Here's the new batch of HYDRA." they announced.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve took their friends on a tour of their farm. They showed Shuri, T'Challa, and Nakia Steve's art studio. Some paintings were done, while others were still in progress. In the backyard, the goats were munching on hay. Steve tossed out the grain and the goats went running.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Luna Park, Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The couples went to Luna Park for their date. They went on thrill rides such as the Coney Island Cyclone and Sling Shot. There were high thrill rides like Clockworkz and Atlantic Aviator, moderate thrills such as Lynn's Trapeze and Circus Coaster, and mild thrills such as B &amp; B carousel and speed boat. </p><p>They went from game to game trying out the classics like whack a mole to extreme strength. There were new games such as lobster pots. There was even an arcade with games for everyone. They even toured the gift shops and brought souvenirs. They ended their date by buying gelato ice cream from a vendor.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Queen Ramonda, T'Challa, Shuri, Nakia, Bucky, and Steve sat down to dinner. Dinner was; braai and shisa nyama, chakalka &amp; pap, bobtie with apricot blatjang, a fruit platter, and umngqusho. Dessert was malava pudding, milk tart, and Amarula Don Pedro. They had tea or coffee to drink. The mood was merry as they laughed and talked over their delicious food. It was the perfect finish to their day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They got naked and Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Steve bounced slightly as Bucky got the lube and joined him there.</p><p>They kissed and caressed each other as Bucky slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. Bucky went slow as he dragged the pace out for as long as humanly possible. A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace while stroking Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge after a few minutes. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve hard and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team have a reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the epi. The final part in this final part. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Infinity War, that and the follow up Endgame fic will lead up into a new series set in the 2012 timeline from Endgame.<br/>Yes, I firmly believe that the Avengers messed up that 2012 timeline! Forgive me, but if anyone remembers how Thor got the Mind Stone out of the Scepter to put it into Vision's forehead. Would the Avengers be able to put the Mind Stone back into the Scepter when they're done with the stones, hm??? The Mind gem gave the twins their powers in the first place. And the twins didn't join SHIELD/HYDRA until after the Battle of New York!<br/>Not to mention that 2023 Steve told 2012! Steve that Bucky is alive. Plus HYDRA thinks that Cap is one of them. Either way, the timeline is FUBAR!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers had a meeting with SHIELD. They discussed HYDRA's take down at the Yankee Stadium and the resulting fallout. It was a typical meeting. The only surprise was Bucky and Steve returning to the USA for a visit.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Avengers Facility, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers had a reunion.They brought their families and friends to the reunion. Both old and new Avengers mingled as they talked with each other. They took turns filling the others in on the current events happening in their own lives. They laughed and smiled as they caught up. It was nice to see everyone again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched a rom-com on tv. They smiled as they relaxed, they needed the break badly!</p>
<hr/><p>Across town, Bucky and Steve visited the surviving Howling Commandos; Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. Trip, Peggy, Angie, and Sharon were there. They were so happy to see each other. After exchanging bear hugs, they sat down to talk. They had a lot of catching up to do.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their temporary quarters. They locked the door as they went to their bedroom. They got naked and got on the bed kissing all the while.</p><p>Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.</p><p>Bucky took his time with Steve and drove him out of his mind with seer pleasure. A long time later, they were both close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.</p><p>Moments later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky managed to hang on for a few more minutes before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve shared a sweet kiss.</p><p>Despite the return of old enemies, the Avengers had prevailed once again. No matter what the future brought, they could and would face it together. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>